Haunted
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Hermione after Ron's departure in Deathly Hallows. First song-fic, song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift.


**Haunted - RonaldAndMione**

**Rating - K +**

* * *

><p><strong>My first song-fic ever! I wrote this a few months ago, and I'm working on another one right now, taking my time with it, trying to make it my absolute best before posting it, seeing as it's a song I absolutely love and it fits Ron and Hermione well. So I figured I better post this, so I can see what my song-fics need and dont need.<strong>

**Also, I want to thank everyone for reviewing my other stories! If you're interested in reading upcoming stories, I'm working on two multi-chapters. One of them is bascially a series of one-shots, the other will be pretty much like a novel, but it'll be awhile before you see the second one, as I want to be almost finished when I start uploading it. Stay tuned for the one-shot series though, it'll be posted pretty soon :) And as always, I'm writing many one-shots, most completed, and they will be posted soon too.**

**The song is Haunted, by Taylor Swift. I first heard it and went 'WOW. That fits Ron and Hermione unbelievably!' So I immediately wrote a song-fic about it.**

**Song belongs to Taylor Swift, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Ever since she met him, there had been tension. She didn't know whether it was her fault, his, or both of theirs. She didn't know whether it was because they argued all the time, or whether it was the fact that her heart would skip a beat whenever he was around, or that she'd blush whenever seeing him.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

The point was, there was some kind of tension between them. It was something she had gotten used to. But recently, since Ron and Lavender broke up, Hermione had felt that tension fading away. She could trust him more, and confided in him her deepest secrets. She felt them getting closer. Whenever Harry was out, either doing his turn watching, or out finding food, she would talk to him about their true thoughts on the task Dumbledore left them. That tension she used to feel near him was almost non existent, only showing up when she'd be close to telling him her true feelings for him.

They were getting closer though, closer to admitting their true feelings. They were building up to everything that could be waiting for them.

She never expected everything to come crashing down, and nothing being between her and him at all.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistak__e_

As the sparks emitted from her wand, forming a shield between Harry and Ron, an eerie silence filled the air. Something had come between Harry and Ron, and Hermione was scared. Truly afraid of what would come next. It was too quiet now. Harry had just told Ron to leave. He wouldn't really.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said.

Ron pulled the Horcrux over his head and flung it at the chair. It landed with a loud thud. Or at least, it sounded loud to Hermione. She heard it as if it were a sonic boom. Her head was spinning, Ron couldn't be leaving, he just couldn't be. He wouldn't leave her. He just wouldn't.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold_

Ron turned to her, and Hermione froze on the spot. She didn't want to be involved in this. She was scared.

"What are you doing?" he asked

_I could ask you the same question, _Hermione thought. "What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?" Ron looked right into her eyes, and Hermione noticed that it weren't _his_ eyes. His eyes were usually filled with joy, and light. These eyes were dark, and angry. This frightened Hermione further. The old Ron, Hermione knew like the back of her hand. She knew that one wouldn't leave her. But this Ron, this new, angry, moody Ron… she didn't know him.

But despite the fact that he seemed colder in the last few days… he still wouldn't leave her, would he?

"I…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I… yes, yes I'm staying." It was the right thing to do. The only thing to do. She couldn't leave. Harry needed them, both of them. She wouldn't leave Harry. What did Ron expect - them to leave and everything would suddenly stop? The war would end? "Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—"

"I get it." Ron said simply, and Hermione's eyes widened. Had she really made him see sense? Was he really staying now? "You choose him."

Those were the last words she expected him to say. That had absolutely nothing to do with it! Couldn't Ron see that she was doing what was right?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

"Ron—no!" Ron had picked up his rucksack and was now opening the tent. "Please!" Hermione begged. "Come back! Come back!"

She waved away the shield charm and ran outside. Ron was already several feet ahead. Hermione took off, sprinting towards him, but because he had much longer legs than she did, him being so tall, she couldn't catch up to him.

She still ran anyway.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

"Ron!" Hermione called out once more. Ron began slowing down. Hermione gained more speed. "Ron!" she pleaded. "Come back!"

He was getting closer now. She could barely see him through the pouring rain, but she could make out a dark outline of him. It was getting bigger. Ron had almost slowed down to a stop completely.

"Ron!" she breathed. Ron had stopped. He had stopped walking. He finally decided to come back. _That was a close one. _Hermione ran forward, ready to hug him and hold him until he apoligised, when suddenly he turned around. _Is he going to catch me when I leap into his arms?_ Oh goodness, this nightmare is becoming a dream come true.

But he didn't stop turning when he faced her. He spun around completely. Hermione was certain she had seen a bit of regret in his eye, she was sure of it! But suddenly he vanished.

And the nightmare resumed once more.

Hermione's arms grasped thin air.

He was gone. And left everything they had been building up to these past months.

Ron had left the mission.

Ron had left them.

Ron had left _her._

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Over the next few days, Hermione fell into a numb state. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Or think of anything, except for the horrible feeling she had in her chest – a hollow feeling. Like something inside her had left her.

Which it had.

Harry tried to make her feel better. He really did. And dancing with Harry gave her a bit of hope that there was something good left in the world.

Because without him, it felt like nothing.

She _was_ nothing.

Nothing without Ron.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

And yet she still held hope that she would see him again. She knew it was impossible for him to find them, but yet during the day she felt as if he were there in some crazy way. During the night she would dream about him returning, and confessing he was an idiot, and that he couldn't possibly leave someone he loved – Hermione.

She could almost feel him in the wind, as if he were telling her he was there, in spirit. Hermione would shake her head and laugh at herself for being so stupid and... as Ron would say 'bloody mental'.

But yet she couldn't deny that she felt him in everything she did. Reading a book, she would remember the times when Ron forcibly tried to remove her from the library. Eating whatever she and Harry could find, she would think about how she always told Ron to not talk with his mouth full.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

As the days turned into weeks, Hermione soon noticed that her feelings of pain, rejection, hurt, and aching desire to see Ron once more now included anger. She was angry at Ron for leaving her. She was angry at him for making her feeling this way.

She was angry at herself for letting him make her feel that way.

_I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<em>

At first she fooled herself into thinking he wasn't gone. That he never left her and she was just having a horrible, long, drawn-out dream.

Later, when she realised he was really gone, she fooled herself into thinking he would return.

And then she realised he couldn't come back. Even if he wanted to.

Which led her to thinking – did he want to return? Was he having regrets? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

She awoke to Harry shaking her. Immediately she thought the worst, and that they were having an attack. But then, she took a good look at Harry. Despite the fact he was dripping wet, he was smiling, beaming really. She looked behind him, at the figure that stood back.

It was him.

He had returned.

He had come back.

Back to the mission.

Back to them.

Back to her.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<em>

**A/N I just re-read it, and have mixed thoughts about it. My first song-fic ever though, remember that. If you want to see better ones in the future, review. Or if you loved it and want to see more like this, review and tell me what you liked :)**

**Just... review, I would love to hear from you :)**

**- Sasha**


End file.
